A Broken Heart is Blind
by Leona Ferris
Summary: Ser o eleito e lutar contra bruxos das trevas a fim de proteger toda uma sociedade mágica não era algo fácil há 10 anos e não parecia ser mais fácil agora. - HPxDM
1. PRÓLOGO

**Título:** A Broken Heart is Blind *¹  
**Autor:** Leona Ferris  
**Sinopse: **Ser o eleito e lutar contra bruxos das trevas a fim de proteger toda uma sociedade mágica não era algo fácil há 10 anos e não parecia ser mais fácil agora. - HPxDM  
**Beta: **Deryc Astaire  
**Ship:** HPxDM  
**Classificação:** M  
**Nota:** Como eu já estava cozinhando essa ideia há algum tempo, pensei em finalmente escrevê-la. Sendo que ,de primeira mão, queria primeiro ver se ela realmente engrenaria em algo o qual eu pudesse me divertir escrevendo e entreter quem estivesse disposto à acompanha-la. Por isso, tive a ideia de deixar esse prólogo como 'capitulo piloto' para ver se engrena alguma coisa. Tenho pouca experiência com fanfic, nada que me orgulhe muito, vendo que acho que da ultima vez eu só dei sorte mesmo, talvez, de ter escrito a coisa certa na hora certa... Então, espero que eu tenha acertado dessa vez também e obrigado por ter clicado aqui e estar lendo essa nota. Desejo uma boa leitura e espero que o texto lhe agrade.

* Para não confundir ninguém, eu lancei essa fic aqui com o nome de "24/7" que o **ff . net** lia como "247" pois não deixava aparecer a "/". Isso ficou na minha cabeça durante algum tempo então eu comecei a esporadicamente procurar algumas bandas que eu não ouvia há tempos, então em deparei com a de nome "the black keys" que eu na verdade só conhecia uma música. Acabei por conhecer outras e o refrão da musica "little black submarines" junto com o tom meio fraco da frase 'but everybody knows, that a broken heart is blind' expressava muito bem o estado psicológico do Harry que eu tinha moldado para essa fic. Acabei mudando no final das contas, espero que não tenha confundindo ninguém x)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Oh oh oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
_Oh oh oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_  
I'm a lonely boy  
_I'm a lonely boy_  
Oh oh oh I got a love that keeps me _waiting_

_**The Black Keys - "Lonely Boy"**_

O nome dele era Harry Potter e até mesmo como menino, quando ainda sofria nas mãos dos tios, ele sabia que viver não era algo simples e divertido em tempo integral. Mas mesmo se a vida fosse dura, quando, aos 17 anos, derrotou o bruxo mais temido da época, ele sabia que o desejo de viver e proteger aqueles que ele amava era maior e superava todos os momentos talvez complicados da sua vida, tanto no passado quanto no presente.

Com isso em mente, logo após o fim da guerra, Harry foi convidado a preencher a vaga deixada no grupo de aurores mesmo sem completar os exames exigidos na sua formação. Aparentemente, após a segunda guerra, vários aurores haviam falecido e o esquadrão precisava urgentemente de novos candidatos. Uma vez que Harry não poderia ter feito nada sem toda a ajuda que ele teve, Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbotton foram chamados também, pois ambos haviam mostrado suas habilidades notáveis durante a batalha.

Hemione, sua melhor amiga, e Ginevra, sua namorada da época, assim como os outros alunos, optaram por voltar a fazer o resto dos anos de estudo quando a escola pudesse ser aberta novamente e, desde então, muitas coisas mudaram conforme os anos se passaram.

A primeira delas, e não tão surpreendente, foi que depois de encerrar os três anos do treinamento para auror, Ron e Hermione começaram a viver juntos e não demorou muito para aparecer um anel de noivado em um dos dedos da mesma. Molly Weasley, mãe de Ron, ficou mais do que aliviada ao notar, pois já era de conhecimento geral de que ela andava chateada com a escolha de Ginevra em embarcar no time de quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead. Ginny, como Harry a chamava, concordou com ele que ambos deveriam se separar pelo menos momentaneamente para que assim pudessem se focar mais em suas carreiras e, quando Harry tivesse 22 anos, poderiam decidir o que fazer dali por diante com o relacionamento dos dois.

Naquele instante, Harry se sentiu bastante maduro e certo sobre suas próprias decisões. Mergulhou de imediato em sua formação como auror e acabou se destacando como um brilhante, iniludível e provavelmente próximo-chefe-do-Esquadrão-de-Aurores. Ele comprou um apartamento novo, já que às vezes a sua velha morada tinha lembranças tristes demais que ele optava por não ter que encarar todo dia, além de também tentar adiantar um lar um pouco mais 'familiar' do que a velha mansão Black.

Ele tentou durante algum respeitável amontoado de tempo, resolver as coisas que faltavam no apartamento e de fato teve muita ajuda, uma vez que Hermione estava sempre a sugerir coisas como cortinas ou o estofamento do sofá. Como Harry não fazia ideia de como começar, ele acabou filtrando toda informação dela e por fim aplicava as sugestões de acordo com o seu gosto pessoal. Pelo menos, ele acabou com um apartamento bem confortável e acolhedor.

Harry não tinha tantas coisas para pensar além do seu trabalho e vida diária. Algumas vezes tinha uma preocupação ou outra conforme o dia em que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas se aproximava, pois o ministro da magia dava uma grande festa em honra àqueles que lutaram e serviram na guerra, a fim de proteger a paz que eles tinham naqueles dias.

Tudo estava indo bem e 'como o planejado'. Porém, as coisas começaram a sair do caminho quando no ano do combinado, Ginny ao invés de voltar para A Toca e retomar sua vida com Harry, perguntou se poderia ficar mais um ano com as Harpias. Mesmo sentindo-se um pouco triste com a coisa toda, ele entendeu que, naquele momento, ser uma das Harpias era o que Ginny realmente queria e não podia culpa-la. Por que mesmo se eles voltassem a ficar juntos, ele sabia que poderia simplesmente continuar sua vida como auror, mas Ginny não poderia continuar sua vida como jogadora de quadribol. Ela mal tinha tempo de visitar a família, e quando visitava era somente de cinco em cinco meses dado as extensas viagens e treinos. Então, ele aceitou facilmente e com um sorriso caloroso no rosto.

Mais um ano se passou e Ginny perguntou novamente se ele se incomodava de que ela ficasse por mais um tempo. Ele respondeu talvez um pouco menos atencioso, mas sem qualquer distinção de sua compreensão sobre o assunto.

Apenas na terceira vez a qual ele leu a mesma pergunta, depois de esperar um ano, que o senhor Weasley sugeriu-lhe que talvez fosse melhor ele começar a pensar em encontrar alguma outra pessoa. Foi numa reunião de família normal - algo que acontecia de vez em quando na família Weasley - e Arthur foi a primeira pessoa a notar o semblante triste e perdido nos olhos verdes de Harry. Este respondeu a carta, mas não tinha nenhum calor em suas palavras, ou qualquer outra marca da sua indiscutível decepção. Era como responder a uma carta de seus superiores. Ele escreveu a ela que não se importava, mesmo que se importasse. Mas ele sabia que aquela carta estava tão vazia como quando se sentia cada dia que abria a porta do seu amplo apartamento, que nunca havia compartilhado com ninguém, exceto alguns amigos próximos.

Ele sentia que entendia, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia entender. Às vezes ficava tão frustrado com a coisa toda que alguns objetos explodiam do nada quando o estresse tomava sua cabeça. Mas na maioria das vezes, simplesmente se sentia sozinho e mesmo sabendo que estava vivo, apenas se sentia sem vida. Ele acabou voltando o foco para o trabalho e tentou buscar outras pessoas, mas sempre se sentia tão distante de qualquer um, que no final da noite sempre voltava para o apartamento e adormecia sozinho.

Conforme os meses se passavam, Harry não conseguia fazer nada ao invés de ficar acomodado com sua situação. Ron e Hermione começaram a notar que de algum modo, Harry tinha desenvolvido um ar mais cínico e frio do que antes. "Não é nada!" ele os disse uma vez e deu de ombros como se não se importasse. Hermione estava grávida na época e todo mundo estava tão feliz que Harry não podia fazer nada além de se esforçar para não deixa-los com mais um fardo para se preocuparem. "Eles têm a própria família agora" pensava.

Foi no quarto ano, próximo à festa do 'nono ano sem o Lorde das Trevas' que Harry foi pego completamente com a guarda baixa por um grupo de Comensais da Morte desaparecidos e quase foi morto no processo. Mas para sua sorte, ou azar dos outros, eles o pegaram em um dia particularmente ruim. Então, ele conseguiu colocar quase todos atrás das grades, assim que pôs as mãos neles. Apenas um ou outro fugiram com a promessa de que voltariam e em resposta Harry gritou que estaria esperando por eles. Aquele era o quarto ano dele a esperar o retorno de Ginny e, mesmo assim, ela lhe perguntou de novo se ele poderia esperar por mais um.

Nessa mesma noite, depois de evitar qualquer conversa com seus amigos, Harry foi para o apartamento e começou a ricochetear feitiços para todos os lados, explodindo e distorcendo tudo o que tocava e destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Naquele momento, ele começou a chorar tão alto quanto se lembrava e depois de tudo aos pedaços, acabou dormindo de exaustão.

Uma vez acordado, o moreno se sentiu aterrorizado com o que tinha feito e disse à Ron e Hermione tudo o que sentia, com medo de si mesmo e do que era capaz de fazer. Assim como ele havia imaginado, ambos ficaram muito preocupados e pediram-lhe que começasse à ter algum acompanhamento especial, como um psiquiatra, o que realmente ajudou à principio. Mesmo com aquela sensação de vazio, Harry aprendeu a lidar melhor com aquilo, ou ao menos de forma mais saudável. Ele começou a correr todas as manhãs e intensificou seu treinamento físico como auror. Comprou um apartamento novo, mais prático para um homem solteiro de 26 anos, e bem distante de seu antigo.

Harry sabia em seu íntimo que mesmo com todo seu esforço algo estava faltando e nada iria melhorar se ele simplesmente continuasse a adiar o problema. Infelizmente, as coisas são muito mais simples quando ditas, do que quando feitas.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, eu tive que explicar muita coisa aqui ao mesmo tempo que não podia contar tudo, então espero que ao menos tenha feito sentido para você. Como a nota lá em cima diz, isso é um prologo só, para ambientar você no contexto do que se daria a história daqui pra frente... e como está na fase 'piloto' eu estou mais escrevendo para saber mesmo se interessa à alguém que eu continue esse projeto de fanfic e ver se dá em alguma coisa (?), por isso ficaria muitíssimo feliz se você me dissesse o que achou, se deixar uma review pode acabar lhe expondo demais pode ser por MP mesmo, eu prometo responder assim que puder! Obrigada por ter clicado aqui!


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Living just to _keep going_  
Going just to _be sane_  
All the while I know  
It's_ such a shame_  
_I don't need_ to get steady  
I know just _what to feel_  
Telling me to be ready, _my dear_

_**The Black Keys - Tighten Up**_

Mesmo com sua vida pessoal parecendo ser um navio prestes a afundar, o resto dela não era uma total grande perda. O Menino de ouro realmente se destacou em sua desenvoltura como auror e desde a recente aposentadoria de Gawain Robards, todos do Esquadrão de Aurores e vizinhos ansiavam pelo dia em que Harry oficialmente assumiria o cargo de chefe do ofício, o qual era mantido vazio por enquanto.

Eram dias como aqueles, quando todos do ministério corriam daqui para lá com afobação, que o moreno sentia uma estranha sensação de calma. Todos pareciam duas vezes mais estressados e triplamente mais cautelosos sobre o festival anual do ministro da magia e mesmo com os holofotes em cima dele, Harry nem parecia se incomodar. Embora todos temiam um pouco por sua segurança, como o próprio mostrava-se tão confiante, as pessoas acabavam por se convencerem de que a situação estava mesmo sob controle e tentavam ao máximo ficar fora do caminho.

Desde o ataque do ano passado, todos ficaram assustados com a súbita aparição de bruxos das trevas depois de tantos anos, fazendo com que muitos rumores viessem à tona. Para Harry, não ver seu rosto nos jornais era tanto um alívio quanto incomodo, já que muitos dos autoproclamados 'bruxos das trevas' eram somente pivetes tentando tirar sarro do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

"Se eu tiver que limpar outra parede dizendo 'O Lorde das Trevas voltará!' eu vou perseguir esses pestes para sempre!" Gritou Ronald Weasley assim que Harry chegou em seu próprio cubículo no escritório dos aurores com uma expressão resignada "Você ficou sabendo? Não somente os aurores foram acionados como eles também ousaram chamar o esquadrão especial!*¹ Isso é um insulto! Eu não fui treinado para servir de babá para um punhado de adolescentes que não têm nem pelos na cara. Eles não deveriam estar em Hogwarts agora?"

"Eles estão, mas desde que o seu irmão inventou o spray que faz com que as pichações viajem pelas paredes, eu realmente acredito que você tenha sua parte da culpa nisso tudo." Harry respondeu calmamente enquanto Ron amaldiçoava George sem pudor algum "Porque ele inventou isso mesmo?" ele questionou só de implicancia, mas Ron não pareceu captar a mensagem.

"Você conhece o George" o ruivo disse enquanto sua raiva se transformava em uma tristeza que Harry reconhecia ser de alguns anos. "Desde que o Fred se foi, bem, ele só está tentando manter-se fazendo aquilo que costumava fazer. Caramba, já se passaram dez anos, né? Eu pensei que agora ele estaria melhor." continuou com um suspiro. Seus olhos azuis encontraram com os verdes de Harry e esse encolheu os ombros um pouco "Suponho que nem tudo era como esperássemos que fosse".

Harry sabia exatamente o que seu melhor amigo estava tentando dizer, respondendo um "apenas, não" e ele não pôde fazer nada além de rir ao perceber o quanto Ron parecia lutar para fazer com que os sentimentos dele melhorassem sobre o caso de Ginevra "Você sabe que é um completo fracasso com isso não é?".

"EU SEI!" Ron respondeu tentando não rir também "Foi exatamente isso que eu disse à Hermione, mas ela NÃO ESCUTA!" ele continuou, quase arrancando os cabelos "Ela diz pra mim: 'as coisas ficaram assim porque VOCÊ não fala com ele sobre nada disso MESMO trabalhando ao lado dele TODO DIA!'. O que ela quer que eu diga? Ei Harry! lembra daquele assunto sobre a minha irmã que você simplesmente odeia falar sobre? Porque nós não discutimos isso, hein?" a voz dele falhou subitamente "Como se ela fosse a única a falar! Ontem mesmo Rose me perguntou sobre 'de onde os bebês vêm?' e eu não fazia ideia do que responder. Eu fiquei tentando, tão desesperadamente quanto podia, lembrar do que a minha mãe tinha me dito naquele tempo mas-! PFFT. NADA. Então eu disse pra ela que se a mamãe estivesse comendo muito iogurte ela poderia estar esperando um bebê" o moreno abraçou a si mesmo e começou a rachar de rir "Não, não, não! Fica pior: Ela não disse mais nada e só sorriu um daqueles sorrisos como quem diz pra você que ela sabe de alguma coisa e você não? Na verdade, Eu percebi que Mione anda comendo bastante iogurte ultimamente e eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Essas garotas vão me matar Harry!"

"Você está soando como a sua mãe" Harry finalmente conseguiu falar depois de um contínio esforço para retomar o controle de seus riso, deixando escapar um sorriso suspeito que fez com que Ron deixasse sua mandíbula cair desacreditado.

"VOCÊ SABE!" Harry começou a rir mais uma vez enquanto Ron tentava pular em sua garganta "Eu sou o seu melhor amigo!" ele disse dramático e teria continuado se não fosse a inesperada aparição de um envelope vermelho em sua mesa que o fez engolir seco. Ele tentou alcançar o berrador, mas antes que pudesse se livrar dele o envelope rapidamente voou para longe de suas mãos e transformou-se.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" gritou a voz de Percy que parecia ecoar de todos os cantos, fazendo o rosto de Ron tomar seu clássico tom avermelhado que subia até as orelhas e Harry tampar os ouvidos já não achando tanta graça "Devo lembrar-lhe de que este local não é a sua casa e que a sua pessoa divide o andar com outros servis que precisam do silêncio necessário para serem tão produtivos quanto você hipoteticamente será um dia?" Ron trincou a mandíbula e cruzou os braços, em contra partida afundou-se na cadeira como se quisesse desaparecer "Então, você poderia por favor, abaixar o tom de sua fala? Ou o senhor deseja que eu comunique à vossa esposa sobre o caso?"

Ron estremeceu um pouco, mesmo com a expressão de poucos-amigos falseada em seu rosto. Ele ouviu claramente algumas risadinhas enquanto o berrador se desfazia em sua frente depois de um 'Muito bem' dito por seu irmão mais velho.

"Outro que não mudou nada." o ruivo resmungou depois que a sala voltou ao seu silencio tradicional "Pensei que depois do que ele fez com o nosso pai talvez ele deixasse de ser um-"

"Um babaca em tempo integral?" Harry sugeriu um pouco rápido demais, pegando Ron desprevinido "Existe um em cada família".

"Eu diria um 'bastardo pomposo'" Ron disse se remexendo na cadeira e ao ver algumas cabeças descontentes virando em sua direção tentou sussurrar para o amigo, falhando miseravelmente: "mas achei que talvez não estaríamos mais discutindo do mesmo Weasley." Harry revirou os olhos e tentou dizer algo, mas Ron continuou com convicção "Não pense que eu esqueci de que você faz parte desse complô com Mione, de qualquer maneira".

"Bem, ela é minha melhor amiga também e eu tenho que admitir que foi uma jogada muito inteligente de fato" Harry perdeu-se em pensamentos por alguns segundos antes de limpar a garganta "Iogurte, hein? Você É um verdadeiro fracasso."

"Obrigado parceiro, isso me ajudou muito.".

"Harry!" exclamou uma voz vinda da porta do escritório dos aurores e Ron revirou os olhos, resmungando 'Outra vez não!' antes de se por de pé e cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

"Se é outro infeliz dizendo ser a reencarnação do Lorde das Trevas eu vou lhe pedir calmamente que se retire desta sala e volte para o departamento de fofocas do qual o senhor veio. Esta é uma instituição SÉRIA e não temos tempo a perder com essas suas baboseiras. Fale com o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, nós somos AURORES, não BABÁS." Ron disse de uma vez só quando um homem desajeitado aproximou-se "Neville?" ele perguntou e fez uma pausa mostrando claramente sua confusão "O que você quer com o Harry?"

"Achei um assunto grave demais para ser ignorado e vim pessoalmente depois de recolher esse material do departamento de investigação." O alto e destrambelhado Neville virou-se para o outro ex-grifinório enquanto ainda respirava ruidosamente. Tanto Harry quanto Ron podiam ver a camada de suor no rosto levemente mais pálido de Neville e eles sentiram algo pesar em seus estômagos "Posso falar com você em particular?"

"Claro" Harry respondeu ao levantar-se rapidamente e circulou a mesa antes que Ron pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa. Ele então conduziu Neville até um cômodo fechado, do outro lado do escritório, que era normalmente utilizado para entrevistar suspeitos que precisavam de um empurrãozinho para falarem o que os aurores precisavam ouvir.

Harry projetou a luz e revelou um quarto com paredes em um tom ocre e chão de madeira escura. Havia dois armários largos de metal - provavelmente trancados - que supostamente estariam guardando fichas e mais fichas de casos antigos, uma mesa da mesma cor e material do chão, duas cadeiras estofadas de cada lado desta e na parede paralela à porta havia duas janelas idênticas, dispostas lado à lado a fim de ficarem perfeitamente postas sobre os ombros do entrevistador. Neville se lembrava de ter entrado lá antes, mas não conseguia recordar apropriadamente deste detalhe.

"As janelas são novas" ele disse após Harry ter se sentado do seu lado da mesa.

"Elas não são janelas, são espelhos." ele respondeu e convidou Neville a se sentar com um movimento amplo da mão. Vendo que este continuou a encarar os dois espelhos, Harry continuou "foi um presente do pessoal da Seção do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas. Um mostra o ideal e imaginário, outro mostra a realidade. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho. Entretanto não é fácil dizer qual é qual" ele parou ao perceber que Neville não estava fazendo qualquer movimento implícito de que iria de fato se sentar e esperou.

"Eu acho que você está sendo perseguido." disse Neville antes de botar uma pasta amarela e deveras recheada em cima da mesa e empurra-la na direção de Harry. Este olhou para baixo e sem pressa alguma abriu a pasta no meio, onde um mapa gasto e cheio de anotações indicava com rabiscos em vermelho e em verde uma trajetória marcada por lugares e horas. Foi fácil reconhecer o Beco Diagonal mesmo com sua estrutura reformada e ao chegar ao fim da trajetória, Neville viu uma disfarçada mudança na postura de Harry ao reconhecer a pessoa na foto sobre a sua. "Eu consegui fazer com que o departamento de investigação pusesse um olho em você para registrar que talvez Draco Malfoy..." ele pausou para aumentar o foco em seu argumento enquanto Harry parecia cada vez mais interessado ao virar das paginas "é a nova marionete para enviar aos Comensais da Morte informações sobre você e-" Em um único movimento Harry fechou a pasta, calando Neville.

"Bobagem" ele se levantou e jogou o arquivo de volta para o outro "Draco Malfoy não tem nada a ver com o ataque do ano passado.".

"M-mas Harry! Está tudo aqui! Desde que ele voltou da França, há quase duas semanas atrás, ele não fez nada além de perseguir você. Onde quer que você vá Malfoy consegue arranjar um jeito de estar lá! Olhe para as horas! É impossível alguém estar aqui e ali em tão pouco tempo sem ser visto por ninguém nas ruas!" ele se exasperou quando Harry tentou passar por ele, mas Neville se pôs firmemente em sua frente impedindo a passagem "E como você sabe, todas essas lojas têm a proteção que impede que os bruxos aparatem para dentro delas, assim ninguém poderia simplesm... ME ESCUTE!" Ele exigiu e abruptamente segurou o braço de Harry quando este conseguiu chegar até a porta após contornar Neville.

Uma dor aguda e retumbante atingiu em cheio o centro da testa de Harry que nada tinha haver com sua cicatriz e ele teve de respirar fundo antes de se livrar da mão fechada em seu braço "Eu vou quando você tiver algo para dizer." ele assistiu Neville abrir a boca, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de corta-lo "E eu sei que a súbita aparição de Malfoy pode ser um pouco estranha, mas se você parar para pensar não é assim tão fora do normal. Ele é um bruxo exatamente como nós e desde a queda de Voldemort ninguém pode provar nada a não ser que ele foi de fato inocente no caso inteiro. Malfoy pode ter feito várias escolhas ruins, mas no último momento todos viram, e quando digo todos estou incluindo eu e você, qual lado ele escolheu. Isso é tudo.".

"No entanto, você não pode simplesmente admitir que o comportamento dele agora não seja algo que deveríamos nos preocupar. Desde que Malfoy voltou...".

"Ele não tem feito nada além de fazer compras por aí." Harry continuou claramente mais irritado "Eu sei disso, assim como eu sei que Malfoy voltou exatamente há três semanas, não duas. Eu estava lá e eu fui o primeiro a vê-lo de volta. Ele estava comprando um apartamento novo e isso, meu caro, está escrito no prontuário dele e no meu, algo que se você tivesse me perguntando antes e lido, poderia facilmente ter associado que todas as lojas as quais ele foi visto têm alguma relação com decoração de interiores ou necessidades da casa, não é?" Harry terminou áspero e com sua cabeça doendo.

Ambos ficaram em silencio por um tempo, enquanto Harry tentava acalmar-se um pouco. Argh. Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir.

"Sim. Mas isso não explica como ele...".

"O verbo 'aparatar' lhe faz lembrar alguma coisa?" Harry devolveu para a surpresa de Neville que se encolheu um pouco "Mesmo se as lojas estão protegidas, as ruas são livres. Malfoy é um homem casado e obrigado a ser discreto. Ele tem todo o direito de querer um pouco de privacidade para o bem de sua família. Afinal, é de conhecimento geral de que muitos daqueles que estavam do outro lado ainda odeiam a família Malfoy."

Neville tentou argumentar novamente, mesmo com Harry tão disposto a negá-lo de qualquer maneira. No entanto, ele se deteu por alguns instantes ao repetir mentalmente o que Potter tinha dito.

"Ele não é mais casado" Neville disse rápido o suficiente para confundir Harry, que franziu o cenho um pouco, confuso "e ele não teve nenhum herdeiro. Seus pais ainda vivem na França, mas sua ex-mulher mudou-se para viver com a mãe ao norte da Holanda."

Com o silêncio de Harry, Neville continuou seu discurso sobre a vida pessoal de Malfoy, mesmo sabendo que depois de suas primeiras palavras o outro ex-grifinório obteve um semblante perdido e não estava realmente ouvindo nenhuma delas. Não pelo menos até que este olhou novamente em sua direção com um olhar direto e intenso o suficiente, que fez Neville fechar a boca, acuado.

Harry bufou pelo nariz ao tentar retomar a calma perdida e de braços cruzados disse: "Ainda não me provou nada". Neville se viu obrigado a manter-se quieto antes que soltasse algo de que se arrependesse "Na verdade, isso só me provou ainda mais que Malfoy só quer manter a sua vida pessoal como privada e que só está tentando não chamar atenção para ele mesmo." ele pausou ao botar a mão na maçaneta , adquirindo um tom sarcástico "Então, se o senhor me dá o direito de pedir licença, eu estarei de volta ao meu lugar tentando não interferir na vida pessoal de uma pessoa com tamanha bobagem que foi, obviamente, baseada em nada além de rumores."

"EU NÃO DESISTI AINDA!" Neville gritou antes de Harry bater a porta. Este apenas revirou os olhos e andou rapidamente para seu posto.

"O que foi isso?" Ron perguntou a tempo de Harry deixar seu corpo cair na cadeira e ouviu um aborrecido 'Nada de importante!' como resposta. Depois de um minuto ou dois, Neville passou por eles com sua raiva pseudo-controlada. Ron encarou Harry até a expressão deste mudar para uma mais amena "Bem, eu não sei o que é, mas de uma coisa eu sei: Neville não vai deixar isso de lado tão cedo. Ele pode ser um grande cabeça-dura de vez em quando."

"Não somos todos?" Harry propôs em meia voz e endireitou-se na cadeira "É quase um dos pré-requisitos entre os grifinórios, não?" ele suspirou pesadamente "Eu espero que você esteja errado e que ele entenda que algumas coisas são apenas desperdício de tempo."

"Então você não vai me dizer o que é?" Ronald tentou mais uma vez, mas recebeu um olhar de 'você não quer saber', em troca "Bem, você não pode me culpar por não tentar".

E Harry riu baixinho "Eu não vou."

* * *

**N/A:** Eu queria primeiramente agradecer ao Deryck por ter betado este e o capítulo anterior para mim e por todo apoio!

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Pensei em algo maior mas acabou mais equilibrado para a ordem dos acontecimentos este modelo de 2,800 ~ 3,000 palavras mesmo. Isso meio que adiou alguns fatos, mas nada muito fora do esperado. Eu estou escrevendo isso mais por diversão mesmo, então acho que não deveria ter tanto problema :)

Os dias das atualizaçõe serão apartir de hoje (e muito provavelmente) às terças mesmo, para dar tempo de betar e tudo mais, obrigada àqueles que deixaram review ou mandaram MP! Fiquei muito feliz e respondi à todos :)

*¹ eu não sabia como chamar os "hit wizards" que é uma outra classificação de esquadrão especial de bruxos, então deixei daquele jeito mesmo. Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão fique à vontade :)

Beijos e até a próxima terça!


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Even though_  
I don't know  
_I'm pretending that I do_  
It's _my curse_  
_I can't_ reverse  
I'm still waiting here for you

In this _hell of a season_  
Give me more other reason  
To be with you  
_Be with you, oh_

_**The Black Keys - 'Hell Of a Season' **_

Não era um fato recente que de vez em quando Harry se pegava lembrando do passado. Isso vinha acontecendo desde o final da guerra e para ele sempre haveria uma sensação de que tinham se passado somente alguns dias, e não quase 10 anos. O rosto de um Neville muito mais jovem, porém igualmente bochechudo, o veio à mente. Aquele mesmo homem que um dia fora tão inseguro, agora conseguia ser mais teimoso do que o próprio Harry. A imagem de Neville - que aos 11 anos tentou pela primeira vez impedir que ele, acompanhado por Ron e Hermione, saíssem do dormitório em busca da Pedra Filosofal - fez com que Harry sentisse uma pontada o abater. Ele não conseguiu definir exatamente se aquilo era dor ou saudade e ficaria mais tempo refletindo se não fosse pela cutucada que levou na cabeça. O ex-grifinório virou-se na direção do toque e viu o vigésimo aviãozinho de papel daquele dia, flutuando diante de si.

"Hunf!" Ele bufou irritadiço e pegou a dobradura sem ao menos medir a força, que claramente já não se importava mais em conter. Nem se preocupou em ler, pois assim que viu de quem era amassou o papel de qualquer forma e o enfiou no bolso, com uma visível frustração em seu rosto. Não havia se passado nem 15 minutos desde que tinha atendido a ultima intimação de Neville sobre o mesmo caso que este arrastava ha algumas semanas.

Não era como se ele guardasse algum tipo de rancor ou insatisfação pelo colega, pois ele sabia que Neville, depois da guerra, tinha chegado à certo ponto de que independentemente do que se tratava, ele faria tudo com a melhor das intenções, mesmo desajeitado do jeito que era.

E se perguntassem o que estava acontecendo, Harry provavelmente desconversaria e não diria nada, por mais que seu psicólogo o incentivasse a fazer o contrário.

Pelo menos ele não precisava mais tomar as poções que o psiquiatra receitava, mas as massantes inquisições de Neville testavam seus limites. Harry não podia nem sequer pisar no Átrio que era atacado por bilhetes voadores. Fato que se repetia mesmo dentro do Quartel dos Aurores ou fora dele, sem dar trégua.

"Harry!" A voz já facilmente reconhecível atravessou a cabeça do moreno como um raio. Harry mudou o rumo rapidamente e apressou as passadas, praticamente correndo na direção da Rede de Flu.

Tamanho foi seu alívio ao chegar à lareira e ver que o outro parecia tê-lo perdido de vista no meio de todos os outros bruxos que voltavam para casa ao final do expediente. Harry suspirou extasiado e nem precisou falar para onde ia, tamanha era a sua vontade de cair na cama quando as chamas verdes bruxuleantes o consumiram.

Assim que chegou em casa, ao invés de jogar os papeis acumulados em seus bolsos no lixo, ele foi direto para o seu escritório, retirou a capa do uniforme e a sacudiu até todas as bolas amassadas caírem sobre uma pilha de papel, que de tão cheia, ocupava metade da escrivaninha. Coçou a cabeça e disse em voz alta: "Vou precisar de uma caixa."

Um 'tec-tec' veio da janela e o fez fechar os olhos com força, sentindo a cabeça pulsar. Seu olhar sobre a coruja em sua janela foi tão intenso que fez o animal se encolher, pensando estar em perigo.

"O que é agora?" Ele praticamente rosnou, indo em direção à janela na qual a coruja marrom eriçava as penas numa tentativa de mostrar-se maior do que o 'predador'. "Se você veio à mando de Neville Longbotton, pode voltar imediatamente e trate de bicá-lo por lhe dar tarefas inúteis!" Ele disse à coruja que permaneceu imóvel e de penas eriçadas, até Harry desistir e abrir a janela. O animal entrou imediatamente para dentro do cômodo, sem esquecer-se de deixar a entrega cair no chão, antes de se esconder no alto de uma estante.

Harry girou os olhos e foi até o meio do escritório onde a coruja tinha deixado uma carta. "Tão teimosa quanto ele." Resmugou alto, pegando o pergaminho. "Se você pensa que vai conseguir alguma recompen-"

Seus lábios partiram e ele franziu o cenho. A perplexidade foi se espalhando pelo seu rosto enquanto ele ia lentamente até a escrivaninha, abaixando-se para alcançar uma gaveta na base do móvel e de lá retirar outra carta - só que aberta - idêntica à primeira. Ele analisou a grafia das duas para ter certeza que coincidiam e depois checou o calendário, sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente contra o peito. Seus joelhos vacilaram e antes de pensar já estava sentado na cadeira à frente da escrivaninha, tentando controlar a respiração.

Ele colocou gentilmente as duas cartas na superfície do móvel simetricamente espelhado e, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos que tampavam parte de seu nariz e boca, encarou os envelopes durante muito tempo.

'Ginevra M. Weasley', estava escrito em letras curvadas delicadamente em ambas as cartas. Podia não ser algo tão temível, mas alguma coisa dentro de Harry tinha muito receio do que aquele envelope guardava. Coincidentemente, o fato de ter sido entregue fora do tempo, na verdade com bastante antecedência, corroía o moreno por dentro.

Talvez tenha sido algo no jeito do 'ooh ooh' da coruja ou o dia cansativo no trabalho que fez com que Harry se afastasse da escrivaninha e saisse à passos largos do escritório, prometendo-se mentalmente que veria tudo no dia seguinte. Sua cabeça pesava e ele não conseguiu nem afrouxar a camisa direito antes de se deixar cair na cama e sentir seu corpo amolecer aos poucos. Em alguns últimos instantes de lucidez, tentou pensar em um jeito de evitar Neville.

Mesmo não querendo, a última coisa que pensou foi no sorriso maroto de Ginny e como a voz dela ainda parecia tão real em sua cabeça.

_'Quer saber?'_ Harry pegou-se imaginando o que ela diria _'Do jeito que o Malfoy é, é bem capaz de ele estar fazendo isso de propósito. Só para te afetar.'_

**xxx**

Ron amaldiçoava a si mesmo em murmúrios baixos enquanto corria o mais rápido que suas pernas longas permitiam na direção do elevador. O Átrio parecia cada vez mais cheio e dormir alguns minutos a mais acabava o atrasando mais do que deveria. Era como atravessar um oceano de bruxos que, com tanta pressa quanto ele, não tinham tempo para delicadezas.

Foi um sufoco, mas achar um elevador vazio era uma recompensa tremenda. Ele estava pronto para acionar o botão do andar do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia quando sentiu um esbarrão forte no ombro e um 'Foi mal!' em seguida. Para sua surpresa, assim que ele se virou para ver quem era não viu ninguém. Ficou alguns instantes tentando dar sentido àquilo tudo, quando ouviu uma risadinha conhecida.

"Harry!" Ele exclamou e ouviu um 'Shhh, aperta logo esse troço.' abafado quase que de imediato. Ron apertou o botão do elevador e qual não foi seu susto quando uma mão impediu que este se fechasse, revelando o rosto bochechudo de Neville.

"Ei Ron, você sabe onde o Harry está?" Perguntou o outro depois da porta ter parado abruptamente e voltado a se abrir.

"Não." Ele respondeu sóbrio, preocupando-se em soar convincente.

"Pode falar para ele que o estou procurando, por favor?" Neville pediu solenemente e só teve um menear da cabeça de Ron como resposta. "Obrigado." Ele continuou, deixando a porta se fechar de vez.

Harry e Ron suspiraram em uníssono e riram cúmplices depois. Ficaram algum tempo quietos, enquanto os números dos andares passavam por eles.

"EU..." Ron começou e sorriu enviesado. Ele podia não estar vendo o rosto do amigo, mas sabia que este tinha girado os olhos no momento em que começara. "BEM..." Ele continuou mesmo ouvindo um 'Ron!' o repreendendo, "QUE..." Harry soltou um gemido frustrado antes do ruivo completar "avisei."

"Não fale como se eu tivesse qualquer liberdade de escolha, camarada." O moreno soltou em tom de deboche.

"Você podia me dizer, pelo menos. Estou começando a me sentir mal." Ron forçou o tom triste, sem qualquer escrúpulo.

"Argh, não me diga que você andou conversando sobre isso com Hermione!" Harry o repreendeu.

"Você fala como se eu precisasse dizer algo para que ela fique sabendo."

"Falando sozinho, Weasley?" A voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy definitivamente pegara ambos de surpresa. Só depois foram perceber que o elevador tinha parado. Ron limpou a garganta e se afastou da porta, conforme o loiro adentrava o elevador. "Átrio" Malfoy demandou, fazendo o rosto de Ron avermelhar-se de raiva ao imaginar a situação implícita naquele ato.

"Bom te ver também, Malfoy" O ruivo respondeu ponderado ao apertar o botão do elevador que indicava o Átrio.

"Huh" Malfoy sorriu com desdém. "Não sei se posso afirmar o mesmo." Alguns instantes se passaram antes dele continuar. "Auror, huh? Isso explica muita coisa. Não é a toa que se ouve bastante da incopetência do Esquadrão em lidar com um punhado de adolescentes. É uma lástima!"

Ron fechou a mão na varinha instintivamente e respirava de maneira controlada, para não cair na birra do loiro. Aquilo era ridículo e tanto ele quanto Harry sabiam, mas ouvir daquela forma tão descrente fazia o sangue do ruivo ferver. Ron só não se descontrolou porque ele sabia que assim como ele, Harry estava tentando controlar a boca para não acabar respondendo àquela implicância.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até o elevador chegar ao segundo nível e Ron sair marchando à passos firmes e rápidos para longe. Assim que a porta se fechou, Ron soltou um resmungo incompreensível pela garganta e continuou a andar para o escritório dos aurores.

"Um dia eu ainda faço ele engolir a própria língua, ouviu Harry?" Ele mais afirmou do que perguntou, mas não teve qualquer forma de resposta e isso o fez parar momentaneamente. "Harry?" Ele o contestou claramente dessa vez, girando no mesmo lugar. "Harry?" E só ouviu sua voz ecoar no corredor.

**xxx**

Harry estava tão pronto quanto Ron à deixar aquele elevador quando a porta finalmente se abriu, mas assim que tentou se mexer, sentiu a capa escorregar pelo ombro minimamente e deteve-se no mesmo lugar. Imediatamente olhou para baixo e viu que Malfoy tinha uma parte da capa presa sob o sapato provavelmente caro em seu pé. O moreno amaldiçoou sua má sorte mentalmente, mas acabou resmungando alto, o que fez com que o loiro acordasse de seus pensamentos e olhasse em volta.

O ex-grifinório prendeu a respiração até Malfoy voltar a encarar o controle dos andares, esperando assim como ele que o elevador chegasse logo ao Átrio. Só depois de também olhar à sua volta, que Harry percebeu o quão desconfortavelmente perto ele estava de Draco. O loiro tinha chegado ainda mais para o seu lado quando Ron saiu e provavelmente foi nesse momento que pisou na capa. Harry estava quase rente às costas de Malfoy, cuja altura alcançava até a linha de seus olhos. Algo que ele definiu como satisfação momentânea, o tomou ao notar de que era de fato, mais alto que o loiro.

"Vamos. Anda." Draco proferiu o que Harry estava pensando alguns segundos antes e o moreno teve vontade de sorrir pela coincidência. A proximidade já não o incomodava tanto, ele só tinha que se lembrar de manter-se afastado caso o outro chegasse ainda mais perto. Draco começou a bater o pé no chão impaciente e Harry rolou os olhos, pensando o quanto o outro parecia não ter mudado em nada.

Assim que o elevador chegou ao Átrio, Draco praticamente correu para fora do mesmo e Harry respirou aliviado. Antes que mais alguém entrasse, o moreno se empertigou para o lado dos controles e apertou o botão para o segundo nível, mas antes que pudesse pensar direito, ouviu um "Espere!" e seu dedo pressionou imediatamente o botão para segurar a porta. Ao ver Malfoy surgir no elevador novamente, sentiu-se extremamente idiota, principalmente com a expressão desconfiada no rosto do loiro.

Harry prendeu-se no mesmo lugar, ainda se segurando na esperança de que ainda não tinha sido descoberto. Mas tudo veio abaixo quando Draco olhou para os controles e sorriu de deboche, encostando as costas na parede e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu consigo ver os seus pés, Potter."

**xxx**

A porta se fechou e Harry suspirou, tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade e a enrolando no braço. Draco se ajeitou, e deu dois passos para frente, de modo que ficasse com o corpo alinhado com o de Potter, postado à sua direita.

"Devo constar que alguns hábitos são difíceis de perder, huh?" Draco disse, virando o rosto na direção de Harry que já parecia saber que o loiro faria isso, pois o encarava fixamente. Ficaram alguns instantes assim, até o moreno piscar e virar o rosto. "Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?" O loiro sugeriu, mas não teve resposta. Este então mudou o peso do corpo para um pé só e pendeu a cabeça para o lado contrário à Harry. "Ah sim, esqueci-me do perna-de-pau que você botou para me vigiar. Isso foi de fato um insulto, ou você realmente é burro o suficiente para pensar que eu não perceberia aquela gentalha ambulante me seguindo em todo lugar?"

Harry fechou os olhos com força, repreendendo Neville por ser tão óbvio. Então se lembrou do que havia imaginado Ginevra lhe dizer antes de dormir e não conseguiu se conter. "Então porque não fez nada?" Harry contestou, sustentando o olhar irônico de Draco, que sorriu.

"E parar de incentivar essa sua obsessão pela minha pessoa?" Ele disse para a estupefação no rosto de Harry. "Já se passaram 10 anos desde a última vez que isso aconteceu e mesmo assim você não aprendeu nada, não é? Pelo menos da primeira vez você não tinha mais ninguém que o ajudasse. Nem consigo expressar a minha indignação quando percebi que você colocou outro para me vigiar, e ainda mais: alguém extremamente incompetente. Talvez os anos de paz tenham realmente lhe tirado o que restava de sagacidade no seu cérebro."

Harry trincou a mandíbula e simultaneamente levantou uma sobrancelha, querendo ao mesmo tempo rir da cara de Malfoy e dizer o quanto o mesmo estava equivocado sobre isso ser fruto de uma obsessão e explicar de forma adulta que na verdade não tinha nada a comentar sobre Neville, pois não havia aprovado o fato desde o início. No final, preferiu ficar calado, afinal discutir com o outro seria uma perda de tempo. Ele ouviu Draco bufar discretamente e nem tentou disfarçar o sorriso zombeteiro.

O elevador chegou ao andar logo em seguida e ficou tempo o suficiente para Harry guardar a capa nas vestes e sair, sem antes deixar de avisar Malfoy: "Você resolveu aparecer em um péssimo momento".

O loiro soltou um 'O que?' agudo e fez com que Harry se arrependesse de ter dito qualquer coisa quando percebeu que Malfoy o seguia pelo corredor.

"Você resolveu aparecer em um péssimo momento." Ele repetiu debilmente parando de andar e virando na direção do outro "E pare de me seguir."

"Você é realmente um bastardo cheio de si se pensa que estou te seguindo." Draco debochou com um sorriso, fazendo Harry levantar uma sobrancelha.

"Estou falando sério, Malfoy, e não estou falando só do fato de estar me seguindo agora, estou falando do que você tem feito ha algumas semanas." Ele explicou com um tom autoritário e não pode deixar de se surpreender quando as maçãs do rosto de Draco tomaram um tom mais avermelhado, antes deste ranger os dentes. "Isso só vai lhe meter em encrencas, se é que não percebeu."

"E o que eu fiz para estar exposto à isso?" O loiro perguntou levantando o nariz e cruzando os braços.

"Eu não sei, mas parar de se expor de maneira tão banal é uma boa." Harry continuou. "Você realmente voltou em um momento ruim. Eu só estou tentando proteger você, mas sem a sua ajuda não há muito mais que eu possa fazer." E dessa vez ele não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir quando a boca de Draco partiu-se e o loiro corou ainda mais profusamente.

"Eu não fiz nada." Draco praticamente grunhiu, fazendo o sorriso debochado de Potter aumentar.

"Harry! Encontrei você!" Exclamou Neville do outro lado do corredor, fazendo Harry girar os olhos.

"Agora não, Neville!" Ele respondeu, voltando a encarar Malfoy. "Então, se você me entendeu, pare de agir como um babaca ignorante antes que as coisas piorem para o seu lado. Entendeu?"

"Mas, Harry!" Neville insistiu e Harry apenas repetiu 'Agora não, Neville!' em resposta, mas sua pequena demonstração de autoridade não foi o suficiente para impedir Draco de alcançar a gola de sua camisa e puxá-la em sua direção, deixando Harry desnorteado.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda." Harry leu nos lábios de Draco, mesmo com o silvo raivoso que chegou até suas orelhas e então encarou os olhos cinza tempestuosos onde o prata se contorcia de raiva. "Eu não fiz absolutamente nada e se você pensa que vai conseguir um 'muito obrigado' de mim, esqueça! Vá pedir para um daqueles seus bajuladores no meu lugar. Entendeu?"

Harry ainda demorou algum tempo observando o rosto vermelho escarlate até assimilar o que lhe fora dito, então, pôs sua melhor expressão de descaso e simplesmente encarou, da mão firme na gola de sua camisa, para os olhos de Malfoy. O loiro soltou-se das vestes de Potter e deu-lhe um esbarrão quando passou por ele, continuando à andar no corredor. Ele chegou a passar por Neville que se encolheu momentaneamente antes de confirmar com um colega próximo que aquele que passara era de fato Draco Malfoy.

O moreno ajeitou as vestes e coçou a cabeça. Só depois voltou à andar em direção aonde Neville o aguardava.

**xxx**

"Então, o que você tem para me dizer hoje?" Harry perguntou tentando adiantar algo daquela fatídica discussão que parecia estar destinado a repetir todos os dias.

Neville, postado perante Harry, não disfarçou em nada seu olhar preocupado para a figura à sua frente. Aquilo teria feito Harry girar os olhos, mas dessa vez ele só sustentou o olhar de Neville até este desistir e desviar os olhos.

"Nada." Ele disse, para descrença e confusão de Harry. "Eu vim lhe pedir algo, na verdade."

"Diga."

Neville se ajeitou, ainda de pé e a sua característica determinação pareceu refletir em toda sua postura. "Eu queria pedir a sua permissão para analisar as suas memórias."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha ponderando se deveria ou não permitir aquilo. Fez um 'Tsc' e com um 'Espere aqui!' dito, foi até sua escrivaninha, pegou um pergaminho amassado e rabiscou o nome de uma sala e uns números em seguida. Voltou para onde Neville estava e estendeu o papel na direção do mesmo, mas antes deste segura-lo, Harry retirou o bilhete do alcance do outro, com sua notória habilidade de ex-apanhador, e praticamente soletrou: "Você só está permitido à observar memórias recentes que tenham relação com o que esteja procurando, ouviu?"

Neville fez um 'Aham.' com a garganta e Harry entregou o papel à ele. "Não irei decepcioná-lo." Ele disse ao corresponder o olhar inquisidor do moreno.

"Eu espero." Harry disse. Ele sabia que podia confiar em Neville, mas não sabia se queria tanto assim que o outro soubesse daquele fato. "E isso será a primeira e última coisa que eu faço por você nessa história. Agora me deixe em paz."

"Certo." O outro repetiu e foi embora.

"Para quê ele pediu suas memórias?" Ron o questionou assim que Harry sentou-se à mesa. "Aquela sala é onde você guarda as suas memórias, não é?"

"Sim, e eu não sei dizer, mas é mais fácil deixa-lo ver por si próprio. De repente ele tira essa baboseira da cabeça." E antes de Ron comentar qualquer coisa Harry o cortou. "E você, fique quieto!"

O ruivo sorriu, dando de ombros e voltando à sua mesa de trabalho com um 'Como quiser' implícito.

* * *

**N/A:** **[atualizada]** Bom, aqui está finalmente o **capítulo betado! **Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são muito importantes para mim, por isso fiquei muito feliz com os comentários! Obrigada mesmo! Responderei todas, e àqueles que não tem conta, darei a resposta na** N/A** do próximo capítulo :3

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do desenrolar dos fatos e ficaria muito feliz em saber a opinião de cada um, eu já tenho em mente os próximos 4 capítulos e tentarei manter esse ritmo de atualizações! Obrigada pelo apoio!


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Bom dia Harry!" Neville disse dirigindo-se ao moreno pela primeira vez em semanas. Este, que já não convulsionava mais pelo estresse, mexeu-se minimamente ao levantar os olhos na direção do amigo bochechudo que sorria demais para uma segunda-feira de manhã. "Espero que esteja bem." Ele continuou.

Harry piscou e molhou os lábios, ajeitando-se na cadeira. "E o que me daria à honra de sua presença?" Perguntou em tom de deboche.

No entanto, a reação de Neville - de um sorriso sereno e cúmplice – quebrou instantaneamente a fachada de Harry. Este trincou a mandíbula e, concluindo que não conseguia mais sustentar o olhar do outro, virou o rosto.

"Eu sabia que você não podia achar tudo uma bobagem."

Foi o que ele ouviu e Harry sentiu, pela primeira vez em anos, tamanho constrangimento que seu sangue subiu para sua cabeça e lá ficou. Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter percebido que ao dar à Neville acesso a todas suas memórias, ele tinha entregado de mão beijada que, mesmo reprimindo o outro, ele guardava todos os bilhetes e pistas sobre o caso de Malfoy. Patético.

"Neville, er..." o moreno tentou inutilmente contornar a situação, mas assim que começou uma pasta amarela foi praticamente empurrada em sua direção, cortando seu raciocínio.

Longbottom abriu um sorriso ao notar a clara confusão do outro e disse satisfeito: "Espero contar com a sua ajuda, Parceiro."

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?" Ron prontificou-se no momento certo e antes que Harry pudesse contestar Neville, este já dera seu jeito de escapar.

Potter, que tinha a face toda contraída, urrou de frustração assim que Ron pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

"Quer que eu o encontre para você?" O ruivo perguntou, mas o moreno só negou com a cabeça, ainda claramente irritado.

"Não." Ele reforçou e se levantou. "Eu quero é dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa."

"Claro." Ron coçou a barriga. "Ah! Nós podemos passar na loja de coisas achadas e perdidas?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e foi o suficiente para Ron continuar. "Eu queria ver se... Ah... Eu te conto no caminho!"

**XxX**

"É sério!" Ron começou assim que ouviu um 'Pff' vindo de Potter. "Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo." E a afirmação só fez a risada do outro aumentar. "Seria muito mais fácil se você me dissesse!" Exasperou-se Ron, perturbado e Harry teve que se apoiar em um dos postes do Beco Diagonal para recuperar a força nas pernas, que parecia ter sumido conforme ele ria mais e mais.

Ron cruzou os braços e vestiu sua melhor expressão de repreensão, mas de nada lhe ajudou, pois o amigo ainda continuou a rir durante vários minutos. O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho tomate até ele girar os olhos e fazer um movimento de descaso com a mão, praticamente marchando para a loja que estava procurando.

"Ron!" Harry gritou entre os risos e forçou-se a ficar de pé. "RON!" Ele repetiu, indo tortuosamente até a direção do amigo enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

"Eu odeio você às vezes, sabia?" O ruivo reclamou emburrado ao esperar Harry alcança-lo.

A loja de 'coisas achadas e perdidas' era mais semelhante a um bazar com seu amontoado de quinquilharias do que uma loja em si. Não que isso incomodasse qualquer um de seus clientes. No entanto, a fumaça roxa que saía das paredes sempre rendia, a qualquer um que entrasse na loja, uma boa noite de tosse.

"Tem alguém aqui?" Ron perguntou ao adentrar um pouco do espaço que restava seguido por Harry que parecia muito curioso, olhando de um lado para o outro.

"Talvez." Surgiu repentinamente do teto um garoto surrado que, de cabeça pra baixo, analisava o rosto de Ron. Este fez um chiado agudo ao perceber aquilo e saltou para trás, buscando espaço.

Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz e Ron só olhou na direção deste com um 'Hunf' acusador. O moreno rolou os olhos e se retirou de trás do amigo, mas assim que se tornou visível, o ente de cabeça pra baixo se engasgou pelo susto e em um 'Puff' desapareceu gritando: "O SENHOR POTTER ESTÁ AQUI!"

Novamente sozinhos, os dois se entreolharam sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até dividirem a atenção com um ruído surdo que vinha do andar de cima. Subitamente a fumaça a qual os rodeava desapareceu enquanto os objetos - espalhados por todos os lados - voaram rapidamente para seus lugares. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que assim que os dois aurores conseguiram abrir os olhos novamente pareciam estar em uma loja completamente diferente. Ampla, organizada e belíssima.

Antes que os dois pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, um jovem alto e de feições infantis surgiu da porta dos fundos da loja. Ele se aprumou destrambelhado para perto dos dois e, ainda alinhando as vestes, disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao segurar a mão do moreno: "Senhor Potter! Há quanto tempo?! O senhor não envelheceu um dia sequer!"

Harry sorriu sem graça ao tentar lembrar-se do outro sem nenhum sucesso e continuou a cumprimenta-lo com o aperto de mão até um silêncio embaraçoso cair sobre o cômodo. Com a mão livre, ele coçou a base da sua cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos negros, e evitando o olhar constrangido do jovem ao perceber a falha de Potter.

"Haha." O outro começou sem graça, olhando para o chão com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho. "Tudo bem se o senhor não se lembrar de mim... Um auror deve realmente ser muito ocupado para lembrar-se de uma família tão pobre quanto a _Buttons._"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele abriu um sorriso enorme ao lembrar-se da pequena família que tinha ajudado anos atrás, em uma de suas primeiras missões como Auror.

"Michael Buttons!" Harry disse antes de abraçar o jovem à sua frente. "Como eu poderia me esquecer de você? Aquele era Collins? Como ele está?"

Michael demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que lhe fora perguntado enquanto se agarrava aos braços de Potter como se fosse despencar. Ele tentou responder, mas a mão gentil de Harry pôs uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro atrás de uma de suas orelhas. Ato que fez seus joelhos trancarem, um rubor subir-lhe à cabeça e de repente o mundo começou a girar ao redor de Michael.

"Está tudo bem?" A voz de Ron surgiu e Michael mal disfarçou seu incômodo ao perceber que Harry não estava sozinho.

"Sim, sim. Em que posso ajuda-los?" Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para o moreno.

"Ahm. Eu não quero nada." Harry explicou, fazendo o pequeno sorriso de Michael murchar. "Mas o meu amigo aqui..." Ele começou se interrompendo com uma risadinha ao lembrar-se do porque estavam lá. "Ele queria saber se vocês teriam algum tipo de leitor de mentes sobrando!" E depois ele agachou o tronco até ficar na altura do menor e lhe sussurrou: "Problemas no casamento."

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso!" O ruivo reclamou quando os outros dois riram cúmplices.

"Vou chamar Collins, ele conhece mais desse lugar do que eu."

**XxX**

"Então, você não me contou como é que parou aqui." Brincou Harry, debruçado no balcão enquanto esperava seu amigo voltar com Collins, o irmão mais novo de Michael.

"É uma longa história, quem sabe eu te conto quando tivermos mais tempo?"

Harry não soube ao certo o porquê, mas olhou na direção do menino e sentiu um aperto no coração. "Qualquer coisa você pode contar comigo. Sabe disso, não?"

As bochechas de Michael tornaram-se vermelhas e ele evitou olhar para Harry, dando um 'Uhum' incerto como resposta. Aquilo fez o mais velho levantar a sobrancelha e depois crivá-las, preocupado.

"Você me conhece, eu não direi nada para ninguém."

O menor levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos verdes escondidos por trás dos óculos de aro redondo tão peculiar de Harry. Em um sinal de nervosismo coçou a mão e desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça novamente.

"HARRY!" Gritou Ron correndo na direção do amigo, esbaforido de felicidade.

"Ahm... encontrou o leitor de mentes?"

"Sim, mas não é isso!" O Ruivo olhou para Michael e imediatamente andou em sua direção, fazendo o garoto se encolher. No entanto, antes de dizer qualquer coisa ele se virou para Potter e disse claramente. "Você não vai contar nada para Mione, ouviu?"

Harry aceitou sem entender direito e cruzou os braços. Michael olhou para o moreno como se pedisse permissão para continuar e Harry só meneou a cabeça, incentivando-o.

"Em que posso ajudar?"

"A vassoura que está em leilão. Eu dobro o último lance!" A voz do ruivo saiu tão corrida que, tanto Harry quanto Michael levaram alguns segundos para associar as palavras.

Foi rápido e discreto demais para qualquer outro perceber. Michael, por alguns segundos não conseguiu direito disfarçar o medo que lhe correu pela face no momento em que ouvira sobre a proposta de Ron e aquilo era mais do que o suficiente para Harry se convencer de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

"Espera, você não estava guardando dinheiro para viajar com Mione?" Harry encenou perfeitamente com sua cara de contrariado.

"Shhh!" Ron chiou e lentamente apontou um dedo na direção de Harry. "E é por isso que você vai ficar calado, ouviu?"

O moreno levantou a sobrancelha e continuou com os braços cruzados enquanto observava Ron assinar vários papéis que o loiro o entregava. As mãos do menor tremiam e aquilo não havia escapado dos olhos verdes, nem mesmo o jeito como Collins parecia se encolher atrás de uma pilha de objetos, como se debatesse consigo mesmo se deveria ou não interferir com o que estava acontecendo.

Potter observava tudo de sua própria maneira, quando sentiu algo o cutucar levemente e notar que um bilhete voador planava sobre sua cabeça.

_'Perfeito demais!'_ Ele pensou ao segurar o bilhete em mãos e abri-lo. Dentro do bilhete havia uma escrita corrida, com o desespero de Neville quase palpável em poucas palavras.

"O que é isso?" Ron perguntou ao colocar o ticket do leilão no bolso e o pequeno leitor de mentes em outro.

"Não posso dizer, tenho que voltar para o QG." E com essas palavras ele acenou com a cabeça para Michael, marchou para fora da loja e aparatou.

**XxX**

"Eu espero que seja algo sério de verdade." Foram suas primeiras palavras assim que entrou na sala de testemunhas do escritório dos aurores e encontrou um Neville perturbado, revirando papéis sobre a mesa.

Ao não ouvir qualquer resposta, Harry se aproximou lentamente da mesa e mesmo afastado de Neville, podia claramente ouvir o outro repetir baixinho para si 'Isso não pode ser verdade...'

"O que não pode ser verdade, Neville?" Harry insistiu já impaciente.

O outro olhou imediatamente para o primeiro e engoliu seco. Aquilo fez a paciência de Harry diminuir mais ainda, acreditando em tudo ser encenação.

"Então?"

"Ele tem como ir aonde quiser, sem precisar aparatar ou de uma Chave de Portal. Não é um feitiço e eu não faço a mínima ideia de como ele faz isso, o que eu sei é que não tem limites para esse tipo de poder." Neville disse de ultimato.

Harry piscou longamente e se ajeitou na cadeira, completamente inabalado. "E?" Ele questionou.

"Como assim 'e?'" Neville silvou enfurecido. " Você tem ideia do que ele é capaz de fazer com esse poder? Ou melhor, você tem ideia do que ele não é capaz de fazer?"

"Só porque ele é capaz de fazer, não significa que ele _vai_ fazer. Malfoy é um covarde que sofreu o que merecia e o que não merecia na guerra. Ele não vai querer criar mais confusão."

"JÁ CHEGA!" Ergueu-se Neville batendo com força na mesa. "Eu desisto de tentar fazer você enxergar. Porque é isso que você está fazendo! AGINDO COMO UM CEGO QUE NÃO VÊ UM PALMO À SUA FRENTE!"

Harry suspirou e mal se importou com os berros do outro. "Eu só não estou querendo interferir na vida de alguém sem antes ter certeza do que estou fazendo. Algo, que você deveria prezar também." Harry zombou, fazendo os nervos de Neville estourarem de raiva. "Você não pode me culpar por tentar ser racional."

"Você não está sendo racional, você está sendo um covarde." Neville cuspiu as palavras com desgosto e Harry retomou o ar sério de imediato. "E de fato, você está sendo tão irracional quanto eu. O que ele fez com você? Ele te ameaçou? Ele te comprou?"

O moreno rolou os olhos e se levantou rindo, tentando deixar claro o quão aquilo tudo era inútil.

"Você está dormindo com ele?"

Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois no momento em que Harry havia alcançado a maçaneta. O impacto daquela pergunta havia atingido o seu âmago de forma que chegou a assustá-lo. Ele se virou lentamente na direção de Neville e ao retomar sua pose, se pegou perguntando-se mentalmente porque ele tinha tanta certeza de que Longbottom estava errado.

Suspirou dramaticamente e disse: "E eu tenho cara de quem divide a cama com outro homem?"

O silêncio de Neville, no entanto, significou muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia responder e aquilo deixou Harry nervoso. Ele tentou rir da situação, mas não conseguiu deter sua raiva.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que está dizendo?" Harry contestou claramente irritado.

"Mas eu não disse nada."

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Harry sacar a varinha, e logo em seguida Neville fazer o mesmo. Ambos começaram a se digladiar na saleta, onde feitiços chispavam da ponta de suas varinhas e ricocheteavam nas paredes.

Apesar da velocidade notória de Potter, Neville tinha a vantagem por não estar unicamente movido pelo desejo de acertar alguma coisa. Quando deu por si, estava agachado atrás da mesa tombada, usando-a como escudo.

"PARE!" Ele gritou, saindo do esconderijo, no momento em que Harry acertou-o em cheio, jogando-o para trás. A raiva e a dor cresceram dentro de Neville e em um único movimento ele acertou a mão do outro que segurava a varinha, rasgando a pele dos dedos de Potter. "CHEGA!"

Ainda atordoado, Harry procurou pela varinha, mas antes de alcançá-la Neville chicoteou seu braço, fazendo-o recuar. O outro pegou o objeto do chão e levantou-a , apontando-a na direção de Harry.

Ao tê-la em mãos, Longbottom não demorou nem meio segundo para certificar-se de suas suspeitas. Assim que o fez, sentiu como se toda sua força de vontade esvaísse do corpo.

"Por quê?" Neville perguntou em um fio de voz. "Porque você está com a varinha dele?"

E mesmo com a dor, Harry fez um som debochado com a garganta e murmurou um 'Que neurose!'.

A única coisa que Harry ouviu em seguida foi um 'crack' e assim que ele olhou na direção de Neville, e viu a varinha de Malfoy partida, ele não conseguiu mais pensar. Uma força incomum tomou seu corpo e antes de conseguir raciocinar corretamente, ele estava em cima de Longbottom, acertando o rosto do mesmo com socos seguidos sem parar. Somente quando a força abandonou seus braços que ele percebeu que Neville havia desmaiado.

**XxX**

Harry estava sentado em uma posição fetal ao lado da maca onde Neville estava sendo medicado e só acordou quando uma mão macia bagunçou carinhosamente seus cabelos. Ele levantou a cabeça e tentou sorrir quando Hermione ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Eu..." Ele começou, mas ela o silenciou com um dedo sobre os lábios e o convidou a se afastar do local com um movimento da cabeça. Os dois andaram até um corredor mais vazio do St. Mungus e só então ela o abraçou.

"Está tudo bem se não quiser me contar o que houve." Ela sussurrou antes de desvencilhar o abraço.

"Eu fiz isso. Eu sei que não é o que está escrito, mas fui eu quem fez." Ele esperou por alguma intervenção, mas Hermione não disse nada. "E eu apaguei a memória dele também."

"Você quer que eu marque uma consulta com o doutor Wynne?" Ela sugeriu.

Harry negou e se aproximou dela, pedindo silenciosamente por outro abraço. Ela iria marcar mesmo assim, senão aquela não seria a mesma Hermione que ele conhecia.

"Aliás, O Ron ainda não percebeu que você está gravida." Ele disse, mexendo com a mão machucada nos cabelos ondulados dela. "E não parece que vai adivinhar tão cedo."

* * *

**N/A[atualizado]: **EEEE aqui está finalmente o **capítulo betado**! Eu queria fazer um agradecimento especial ao Deryc Astaire que mesmo com as minhas complicações e confusões ele continuou a me dar apoio e betar minhas histórias! **_MUITO OBRIGADA DERYC!_**

Eu queria agradecer também a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, mesmo que eu não os conheça, muito obrigada! Também fiquei muito feliz com as reviews e os novos seguidores, por isso dedico outro agradecimento especial a** Nicky Evans**, **Nany potter** e **BloodyMatt**pelas reviews, e também aos seguidores **BeatrizHyuuga** ,** BloodyMatt** (denovo!:D) ,** Keicy M.E** , **Lari SL** ,** Nicky Evans** (mais uma vez! x3), **purple-konan**,** Uchiha Dark Moon** , **Wincest-me**!

**À Nany Potter:** Muitissimo obrigada pela review! Não sei se era exatamente esse mistério que você queria ver solucionado, mas está aí. Semana que vem tem a ultima parte – acredito eu – desse pré-plot principal, e depois vai entrar na fase que eu realmente estou ansiosa para escrever! Então, obrigada pela companhia e espero você no próximo capítulo!

**À Deryc Astaire** **(a respota do e-mail):** HAHHahAHAHHAHA fique à vontade, pode me chamar de_** Aiki**_, de_** Leona**_ ou como você preferir. É fato que eu não uso mais o pseudônimo de Aiki, mas como vc me conhece das antigas não tem problema nenhum x) Pô eu fico até sem graça com esse respaldo todo que você me dá, mas isso me ajuda bastante à tirar aquela duvida de 'ter escrito algo certo no momento certo'. Muito obrigada mesmo, 'cê não faz ideia de quanto isso me deixa feliz :)  
Sobre a_** Enjoy the Show**_ E a **_Just like a Circus_**, eu não pretendo deixar incompleto não. Porém, também não vou mentir, eu tenho que me sentir muito mais capaz para continuar elas porque eu fico com medo de frustrar todo mundo. Já aconteceu várias vezes de eu sair escrevendo o resto, mas no final não ter gostado de nada e fazer aquele tipo de trabalho meia-boca não faz parte do meus ideais :/ O que eu vou fazer então dependerá de como eu vou lidar com essa fic aqui :)_** A Bronken Heart is Blind**_ está sendo para mim um teste literal para ver se eu sou realmente capaz de continuar aquelas histórias, misturando todo o 'estou ocupada por causa da faculdade' com 'o que escrever' e 'será que estão gostando?'.  
Não vou mentir, é _**meio difícil tentar adivinhar o que as pessoas acham**_ da sua história sem falar com elas, **_mas eu também entendo_** porque durante muito tempo eu não conseguia deixar review mesmo querendo muito. Então, eu tento me empenhar, reescrever e quando vejo alguém falando 'ah! muito bom! continua!" eu guardo com todo carinho. Não que eu esteja desmerecendo quem não deixa review pq a minha felicidade em ver a barrinha de acessos subindo também me deixa muito contente :)  
Então, depois desse 'teste', quem sabe eu finalmente atualizo as fics? x) Eu não sei ainda, mas tenho certeza que nunca irei deleta-las independentemente do resultado.  
Já sobre as observações desse capítulo eu deixarei para comentar no capítulo que vem :3!_(olha como eu só má! xDD)_

**À BloodyMatt:** Eu já devo ter falado quinhentas vezes, mas repito: Muito obrigada! xDD Hahahaha! Pô, vc me deixou bem mais aliviada agora ao comentar sobre o desenvolvimento pq um dos meus maiores medos é dele ter ficado longo, chato e acabar enjoando as pessoas DD: Que alivio! Ainda tem um último capítulo de desenvolvimento que é onde as coisas vão quebrar e então tudo será usado como apoio para o plot principal. Ainda tem MUITA história pra contar e eu to tentando relaxar aqui assim eu não fico com bloqueios. Não sei se isso é um fato bom ou ruim, mas eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos a história tem em sua íntegra, o que eu sei é que eu quero muito escrever! xDD Por isso, muito obrigada mesmo :) eu nem sei mais como agradecer heheheh x)

**Conclusão:**

Final de semana que vem tem feriado ~o~ então o outro capítulo deve sair no próximo final de semana mesmo! Talvez o capítulo não seja tudo o que estavam esperando, mas daqui a pouco o loirinho volta :D e volta pra ficar!

Beijos a todos!

**P.S.:** _TALVEZ_ e se tudo der certo, eu consigo fazer uma capa decente para a fic e coloque no próximo capítulo :)


	5. EXTRA 1

**N/A: **_Esse capítulo é aparte da linha de planejamento da história e acontece antes do plot na época 'atual'. Mais especificações nas notas finais._

* * *

**EXTRA**

Mesmo conhecendo seus anfitriões, Harry não pode deixar de se assombrar com a beleza da minuciosa decoração da Mansão Malfoy. Esta, que um dia fora a cova do próprio lorde das trevas, havia se tornado um exemplo belíssimo de fineza e bom-gosto. As paredes brancas e altas sustentavam um teto que - com arabescos e pinturas clássicas que reproduziam o céu nascente em uma mistura de azul com amarelo claro - poderia entreter qualquer um durante horas, tamanha era sua beleza.

Harry, já sentindo um desconforto na base do pescoço se viu obrigado a abandonar a vista e só então perceber que o piso também havia mudado, para um tom entre perolado e o marfim.

"Espero que a casa esteja do seu agrado, Potter" cortou a voz cínica de Lúcius Malfoy, fazendo o moreno acordar de seu pequeno devaneio e olha-lo nos olhos "Devo admitir que não esperava sua presença" o cinza-chumbo dos olhos do mais velho encararam o outro dos pés à cabeça antes de continuar "E pelo visto, penso que o senhor talvez não esteja aquém ao evento de hoje." completou, com o nariz torcido.

Harry automaticamente imitou o olhar avaliativo de Lúcius e tentou esconder o embaraço ao notar que mesmo para ele, seu uniforme de Auror parecia mais desalinhado do que o normal.

"Sinto muito senhor, que eu não esteja vestido para a ocasião." Ele disse cético enquanto pensamentos corriam-lhe na mente, tentando buscar o que seria tal 'evento' que Lúcius falara "Mas eu não pretendo tomar muito do seu tempo. Sabe me dizer onde posso encontrar seu filho?"

"Oh, Harry, é um prazer revê-lo." a súbita voz de Narcisa interrompeu a conversa de ambos e assim que ela se mostrou presente, Harry sentiu seu embaraço aumentar ao realizar que ambos trajavam vestimentas formais demais para usar-se dentro de casa. "Veio para compareceu ao casamento de Draco, querido? Devo acrescentar que está um pouco adiantado. A cerimônia é só mais tarde."

Mesmo com o 'hunf' desgostoso de Lúcius, Harry não conseguiu conter sua descrença com aquela afirmação e não se importou em ser discreto. Ele perdeu alguns minutos tentando encontrar palavras, mas estas se perdiam entre "hum's" e "ah's" sem que ele conseguisse pronunciar qualquer coisa, para o desfrute de Lucius.

"Eu sinto que Potter esteja querendo no dizer que-"

"Sinto muito" Harry disse cortando a fala do senhor Malfoy, arrancando uma carranca nada feliz do mesmo "Eu infelizmente não vim para ficar, senhora Malfoy. Vim aqui resolver um assunto pendente com seu filho e depois disso pretendia voltar para o trabalho.".

Foi uma lástima ver o sorriso de Narcisa morrer um pouco, mas Potter realmente não poderia ficar muito mais tempo ali ou Robards iria roer seus ossos. A mulher pareceu se convencer daquela realidade e se ajeitou como se reerguesse de sua pequena recaída.

"É uma pena. Draco está no quarto do noivo, no fim da ala oeste. Não posso ir até lá com você, pois vou aparentar a noiva junto com a senhora Greengrass. Ela está um pouco nervosa, no momento." ela disse em uma voz doce sem deixar de mostrar seu tom aristocrático "Lúcius pode lhe mostrar onde é".

Em um ínfimo de instante, Potter conseguiu ver uma pequena surpresa assaltar o rosto do Patriarca Malfoy antes que o mesmo devolvesse um olhar censurando a sugestão da esposa. Esta correspondeu com um sorriso inabalado e Harry fingiu-se de desentendido perante tal cena.

Lúcius torceu o nariz e ergueu o queixo, numa tentativa falha de permanecer superior e inabalado.

"Fico muito grato à senhora, mas acredito que eu consigo encontra-lo sozinho." Harry agradeceu com um meneio da cabeça e um sorriso singelo antes de pedir licença para os pais do noivo e seguir para o lado que julgava ser a ala oeste.

**XxX**

Não era o caso, mas Harry podia jurar que havia passado por aquele mesmo corredor algumas vezes. Apertou os passos ao ouvir novamente um 'ARGH!' vir daquela direção e logo se viu de frente à uma porta semiaberta. A ideia toda de que Malfoy iria realmente se casar ainda não havia lhe decido a garganta direito, mas assim que abriu a porta e viu o mesmo de costas para esta encarando-se no espelho pendurado na parede, sentiu todos os anos pesarem em seus ombros.

Malfoy iria se casar.

"Sempre se movendo pelos cantos, hein, Potter?" Draco disse para o reflexo do moreno no espelho e virou-se para ficar de frente a este.

No entanto, Harry não lhe dirigiu a palavra em nenhum momento e ficou imóvel na porta, encarando-o de longe com uma expressão que Draco não conseguiu identificar. O loiro cruzou os braços e mudou o peso do corpo para outro pé, mas nem assim Harry deu sinal de vida.

"Feche a boca Potter, você está babando." Draco zombou.

Harry percebeu que estava sim de boca aberta, fechando-a imediatamente.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia ele tentou pronunciar qualquer palavra, mas não conseguia fazer com que estas saíssem inteligíveis. Draco obviamente riu daquilo, fazendo o moreno se irritar e recobrar os sentidos depois de balançar a cabeça rapidamente.

"Pelo visto, acho que você não veio para me parabenizar pelo casamento." Draco disse com descaso ao imitar o olhar do pai, encarando o moreno de cima a baixo e fazendo-o sentir bem mais constrangido do que o primeiro "Posso saber por que está aqui?".

Os olhos prateados encaravam-no como se o desafiasse a dizer algo inesperado, mas ao invés de se sentir ameaçado, Harry sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem em uma sensação que lhe era muito estranha e desconfortável. Antes que se esquecesse, desviou o olhar para seu bolso e de lá retirou uma caixa longa e fina de madeira escura, depois andou até ficar frente a frente com Malfoy e entregou-a a ele.

Em resposta, Draco só levantou uma sobrancelha e lentamente aceitou o que lhe era oferecido. Ao ver que não tinha mais nada em mãos, Harry pôs as duas nos bolsos da calça jeans surrada que usava enquanto assistia os dedos longos do loiro abrirem a caixa e uma expressão surpresa crescer no semblante do mesmo.

"É sua de qualquer forma. então, não é exatamente um presente de casamento." Harry disse sentindo-se subitamente sem graça pela infeliz escolha de palavras, quando Draco segurou sua antiga varinha e parou para admira-la durante alguns segundos. O loiro então pegou Potter o observando, fazendo-o passar a mão pelos cabelos. Um de seus vários hábitos quando se sentia nervoso.

"Fique com ela" disse ele para a surpresa do moreno que demorou alguns instantes para processar a informação. Tempo suficiente para Draco por novamente a varinha na caixa e devolve-la para Harry. Este, sem ainda entender completamente, recebeu a caixa de volta e guardou-a nas vestes, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos novamente.

"Acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, então." ele completou infeliz, sem saber ao certo o que fazer e sem olhar na direção do outro.

"Você podia ficar." Draco praticamente sussurrou em uma voz que passava uma sensação frágil e ao mesmo tempo decidida. Como se no meio do caminho ele tivesse percebido o que dizia e tentado concertar.

Harry olhou novamente para Malfoy e o encarou por alguns segundos. A princípio pensou que o outro tinha enlouquecido, ou talvez estivesse planejando algo para ele, mas ao observá-lo de perto foi que viu o pequeno tremor de suas mãos, a sobrancelha levemente crivada quase imperceptível e a forma como ele hora trincava a mandíbula hora molhava os lábios com a língua rapidamente, fazendo-os ficar mais rosados que o normal.

Sem perceber, Harry acabara imitando o movimento dos lábios de Malfoy antes de olha-lo novamente em seus olhos e engolir seco.

"Claro" ele respondeu rapidamente sem pensar direito, ficando tão surpreso quanto Draco por alguns instantes.

"Eu..." Harry disse enchendo as bochechas de ar tentando se distrair "... preciso de uma muda de roupa, só.".

Draco piscou longamente algumas vezes e então desceu o olhar pelo corpo de Potter, erguendo as sobrancelhas e molhando os lábios novamente "ahm... Eu vou ter que procurar por algo..." ele deixou a frase no ar antes de olhar novamente para o rosto do outro "... do seu tamanho.".

Harry estufou o peito e cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de lado "Está me chamando de gordo?" e Draco fez um 'pff' irritante com a boca antes de ajeitar o peso do corpo "Eu não sou gordo, eu sou largo.".

"E isso não é praticamente a mesma coisa?" o loiro disse antes de pensar direito, fazendo o moreno girar os olhos.

"Não, Malfoy, eu sou largo porque tenho músculos. Algo que você obviamente não tem." e riu zombeteiro, sem entender direito por que estava rindo.

As bochechas de Malfoy se tingiram levemente de vermelho e este se afastou, fingindo indignação e andou em direção a uma segunda porta, sem se preocupar em pedir que o outro o seguisse. "Para sua sorte, Potter. Eu estou de bom humor.".

"É... eu consigo _sentir_ isso." Harry completou sarcástico, seguindo Malfoy.

**XxX**

Somente naquele momento, em que estava tentando pela milésima vez dar um nó naquela gravata, o ocorreu de que talvez ter aceitado a proposta de Malfoy não tinha sido uma boa escolha. Contentado com sua própria incapacidade, saiu do closet parcialmente pronto para ouvir as reclamações de Draco por causa de seu desalinho.

Assim que saiu, no entanto, o loiro nem tinha dado atenção à sua presença, pois andava de um lado para o outro, murmurando algo para si que Harry não conseguia ouvir direito.

"Desse jeito parece que você está esperando um filho, Malfoy" Harry comentou ao perceber que o outro não pararia de se repetir tão cedo, atraindo a atenção deste. "Como estou?"

"Você sinceramente acha que isso está apresentável, Potter? Você já foi mais..." Draco deteve-se para a curiosidade do moreno. Este aguardou o outro ir a sua direção e praticamente arrancá-lo do lugar, arrastando-o de volta para o closet. "Primeiro, não é assim que se dá nó em gravata."

Harry girou os olhos e levou um susto quando Draco bruscamente o empurrou contra a parede do armário e retirou a gravata em um único 'zip!', jogando-a por cima do ombro e procurando por outra em uma das cabines. Antes que Harry pudesse reclamar, o loiro já tinha voltado e praticamente o enforcara ao fechar o nó da gravata.

"Bem melhor." ele disse a si mesmo e Harry vestiu sua melhor cara de tédio, completamente ignorada pelo outro que bateu levemente nos braços do moreno para que este os afastasse da cintura.

Harry expirou longamente, ao lembrar de que ainda teria a bronca de Robards para ouvir mais tarde. Enquanto Draco puxava o terno de um lado para o outro, no entanto, o moreno sentiu que talvez ele tivesse feito a escolha certa. Tudo bem que seu relacionamento com Malfoy - isso é se algum dia existira algum tipo de relacionamento - não era um dos melhores, mas excluindo os fatos do passado, o Draco de agora, o Draco daquele momento precisava dele.

Ele sabia muito bem que poderia ser só fruto de sua imaginação, mas... Ele entendia. Malfoy estava claramente nervoso e por mais banal que pudesse ser, Harry também conseguia se ver naquele mesmo papel. Aquela insegurança diante ao casamento iminente, aquela instabilidade que ele via tão claramente nos trejeitos de Draco foram na verdade os grandes responsáveis por ele estar ali naquele momento. Por mais estranho que aquilo soasse, ele entendia.

"Acabou?" o moreno perguntou ao ser analisado pelos olhos do loiro que subiam e desciam por toda silhueta de Harry até pararem finalmente em seu rosto e Malfoy fazer uma careta "O que foi agora?" Harry tentou perguntar, mas Draco já tinha arrancado seus óculos "Mais que mer-!? MALFOY, devolva meus óculos!"

"Só fique quieto e olhe para mim." o loiro cortou, segurando a mandíbula de Potter e forçando-o a encarar o que para ele não passava de uma mancha turva da pele pálida de Malfoy com os cabelos loiros platinados do mesmo.

O silêncio só o deixou mais nervoso e a dúvida do porque o loiro estava demorando tanto o acertou em cheio, piorando a situação.

"Só faça!" ele se irritou, mas mesmo assim Malfoy demorou alguns segundos para responder e acerta-lo com o feitiço que o fez urrar de agonia e fechar imediatamente os olhos que pareciam queimar por debaixo de suas pálpebras "O que você fez?!"

"Para quem morreu duas vezes você reclama demais." foi o que o loiro apontou antes de começar a lançar ainda mais feitiços no cabelo de Potter e penteá-los com os dedos. "Não é duradouro, deve sair no final do dia, então você poderá usar essa sua desculpa de armação novamente. Tente ficar de olhos abertos."

'é fácil pra você falar' Harry pensou enquanto se contorcia de pé apoiado na parede e tendo o outro como único apoio. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás mesmo os protestos do loiro, quem ele já não se importava em agradar e ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ficar de olhos abertos.

Felizmente, a dor foi diminuindo uniformemente e a pequena carícia em seus cabelos morenos - consequentes da mão do loiro que tentava ajeita-lo - acabou por ajuda-lo a acalmar a respiração ruidosa que Harry soltava pelo nariz. Os dedos de Draco subiam por sua testa e iam até um pouco atrás de sua orelha. Estes, muito mais macios que os dele, diminuíam de velocidade quase que paralelamente à visão de Potter que retomava o foco. O prata dos olhos de Malfoy, de tão concentrados, não perceberam que Harry já não se remexia de dor e só encarava o rosto dele em silêncio.

"Agora sim. Viu, não foi tão..." foi a vez de Draco ser pego de surpresa pela mão de Harry que mesmo áspera, tocou-lhe a face com delicadeza enquanto este esfregava cautelosamente o polegar na base dos cílios quase brancos de Malfoy.

"Poeira." Harry respondeu molhando os lábios e calmamente afastando a mão do rosto fino de Malfoy. "E... Vai ficar tudo bem."

Um pequeno e disfarçado sorriso surgiu no semblante de Draco, mas este logo virou o rosto e se afastou de Potter. O Analisando por uma última vez até sua típica expressão irônica tomar-lhe a face "É lógico que vai. Você não é o senhor-certinho-Potter? Mesmo se algo der errado você estará lá para fazer com que o errado dê certo outra vez.".

Daquela vez, a surpresa foi muito bem vinda ao moreno.

**XxX**

"Então, o noivo fugiu ou está só se escondendo?" Perguntou Zabini em um rompante assim que entrou pela porta.

"Diz a pessoa que só não chegou depois da noiva porque lembrou que era padrinho. Isso são horas de chegar, Blaise?" Draco se irritou e nem mais se importava com a sua voz instável e rachada.

O negro só sorriu e envolveu Draco em seus braços, esmagando-o contra si de propósito. "Espere um minuto. Aquele quem é o Potter? Harry Potter?" ele olhou para Draco esperando uma confirmação e depois de volta pra o moreno "Não é que ele até parece gente, vestido assim?".

"Bom te rever também, Zabini" Harry respondeu desencostando da parede e indo na direção do outro, estendendo a mão.

Blaise soltou um som de escárnio, completamente esnobando a mão de Harry e novamente olhou do loiro para o moreno, divertindo-se "Isso é uma piada não é? Eu não gosto de Potter e se não me engano você também não gosta Draco. O que ele está fazendo aqui?".

"Servindo como um padrinho melhor do que você? Não que isso seja muito difícil de ser feito, não concorda?" Harry respondeu malcriado, fazendo o sorriso de Blaise virar uma linha reta e este só encarou Malfoy esperando alguma resposta.

"Eu estava desesperado." Draco disse entediado, e como sósias, tanto Harry quanto Blaise cruzaram os braços descontentes "Pansy me mandou uma coruja dizendo que você ainda nem tinha chegado à Inglaterra e ela estava tentando o máximo para encontrar uma rede flu funcional em Maine, mas nada conseguia chegar a essa distância. Então Potter apareceu aqui, praticamente cuspido de uma máquina de lavar quebrada e então eu o convidei a ficar, pois não conseguia mais parar de pensar em como tudo ainda podia dar errado.".

"Então, você convidou Potter para me substituir?" Zabini afirmou lentamente, revisando mentalmente os fatos.

"Não é como se você tivesse dado a ele outra opção." Harry se intrometeu mesmo assim.

"Bem, se estes são os fatos, eu estou aqui agora, o padrinho verdadeiro. Então, o senhor que não tem mais motivos para continuar aqui poderia passivelmente achar o caminho da saída e se mandar? Seus serviços não são mais necessários."

"É fácil para você dizer isso, mas com que direito você me manda embora depois de ter praticamente abandonado o Draco em um dos dias mais importantes da vida dele?" Harry acusou fazendo o negro sorrir em desdém.

"Nossa, e desde quando vocês se chamam pelo primeiro nome? Eu perdi alguma coisa nessas duas horas em que não estava aqui?"

"A sua decência talvez? Ah, é, você não tem nenhuma."

"Isso Potter, porque você – que nem foi convidado – não discute com o padrinho na frente do noivo? O que você está querendo fazer? Deixa-lo ainda mais nervoso e estragar a festa? É a sua cara, devo admitir."

"E a sua cara é o retrato perfeito do meu punho quebrando ela, quer ver?"

"Vocês dois poderiam parar, por favor?" Draco cortou já impaciente e sem nem ao menos olhar para ambos.

Blaise censurou Harry com o olhar e foi até Malfoy que tinha recomeçado a andar de um lado para o outro. Os dois começaram a cochichar algo e Harry sentiu o peso das palavras de Zabini em sua cabeça.

_Talvez ele realmente não fosse mais tão necessário._

"Malfoy eu..." Harry disse chamando a atenção do loiro e voltando a ser censurado pelo negro "Eu devo ir mesmo, desculpe." As palavras saíram corridas e ele ficou em duvida se as mesmas tinham soado claro o suficiente. "Parabéns, pelo casamento."

Draco o encarou longamente antes de acenar de forma polida e então voltar a cochichar com Blaise. Harry foi até o closet e trocou de roupa, bagunçando os cabelos de propósito. Pôs os óculos no bolso e o terno dobrado em cima de uma das gavetas abertas.

Quando passou novamente pelos dois, Draco parecia mais calmo e sorriu distraidamente sem provavelmente ter notado a presença do moreno ali.

Por alguns minutos Harry sentiu então inveja daquela felicidade. Afinal, já se haviam passado dois anos desde que Ginny prometera voltar e ele não teve qualquer outra notícia além das cartas dela pedindo mais um ano nas Harpias. Ao passar pelo jardim todo ornamentado com os enfeites do casamento, a incerteza de seu futuro parecia ter ficado tão sólida que doía.

Será que ele iria conseguir realmente se casar algum dia?

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Acabou que essa semana eu me enrolei com a faculdade e acabei perdendo todos os meus trabalhos no HD externo. Então, eu tentei escrever um capítulo maior que – na verdade – teria esse extra em formato de 'flashback' mas no final acabou ficando confuso então preferi deixa-lo aqui como 'extra' mesmo.

Por causa dessa parada do HD externo eu não consegui ainda acabar os meus trabalhos, por isso não tenho certeza se vou conseguir atualizar final de semana que vem :/ mas eu já tenho boa parte do próximo capítulo escrita ( que eu tentei escrever com esse 'flashback' dentro) mas acabou que ele ficou curto, então eu ainda devo acoplar mais coisas à ele.

Aliás, eu acabei fazendo a capa sim, alguém notou? Ainda não é a 'oficial' pq no final também fiquei com preguiça de pintar, mas já estou resolvendo esses detalhes também.

É isso gente, to exausta e vou descansar agora :* beijinhos à todos!

**P.S.: O capítulo ainda não foi betado** – e eu tenho que parar de entregar as coisas em cima da hora ou atrasadas, fato.


End file.
